she loves me, she loves me not
by Lyra14260
Summary: COMPLETE ONE SHOT. What if Haruka and Michiru fought off Eludial in the marine cathedral after acknowledging they are the holders of the talismans? Will one kill the other? A short ff about how they met and how they fell in love.


_**AN:** This a story in one shot, just a thing that I imagined while looking at the S serie. I hope you'll like it. First it's Michiru POV then Haruka's. So imagine, what if Haruka and Michiru knocked off Eludial at the marine cathedral, knowing that both have talismans. Will one kill the other. Which one will do it? How everything began between them? _

_**She loves me, she loves me not?**_

_"What's the matter Haruka? You keep saying we're just partners."_

_"You perfectly know it's more than that. You can't ask me that. Give me this, I'm the one who must..."_

_"No way! I won't let you!"_

_"Michiru! NO!"_

I met Haruka one year ago and loved her at first sight. First I must admit I thought she was a man. But even when I acknowledged she was female, my feelings didn't change. I observed her, I tried to learn more about her. Then I became a senshi and I had to let go of her to fulfil my mission: finding my partner first, then finding the talismans hidden in pure hearts. But one night, in a vision I discovered that my partner was her. I was a glad in a way, and not really surprised. I always felt like a connection between us. I asked one of my friends to introduce me to her. I had to inform her by all means, though finally I wasn't that glad: it meant Haruka was cursed as I was. I wanted to become a great violinist, now I will become the anonymous world's saviour. I knew she too had great ambitions. She was Japan junior top racer.

But the D-day, I wasn't really welcomed. I didn't expect her to recognize me. I didn't know she made the same awful dreams. The only thing she wanted was to run away. I understood her. So I harrassed her for weeks. I had to. She quickly became really unpleasant. It made me feel really sad. I loved her, if only there wasn't all this sailor senshi thing, maybe we'd have got along better.

Surprisingly, one day, she accepted to come to one of my concerts. A little one on a boat. Nothing good resulted, except that I have been able to see her. She looked great in her tux.

Then one day, a yuma attacked her. I intervened as quick as possible. There was no way I would let someone hurt Haruka. When I arrived, I saw it: the henshin pen. I was scared, it was her moment... But if she did it, she would regret, she would be hurt, her life would change forever. I yelled her to stop. Then I tried to attack the Yuma, but she interfered, saying it was a human. I knew it, but I didn't need to hear it. She was my priority at the moment. The yuma tried to attack her, but I was quicker and I protected Haruka, gaining a big wound. Then I defeated it. I couldn't let it do any harm to Haruka. Then I felt her arms around me. Strong and sweet arms. I felt so good inspite of my wounds. I said her all I had in mind since the beginning, I think it was clear enough, even if I didn't say the three magical words. I wanted to let a bit of confusion. She probably didn't care about me.

But what I saw next made me wonder. She took the pen. Was it for me? She stopped run away from her destiny. I'm pretty sure it was for me. It was in her eyes, her tenderness, her worry, her desire too.

But the weeks and months that followed seemed to prove me wrong. Haruka didn't really care about me. She just was there when I needed her... but little by little she became nearer. But she clearly wanted friendship. She didn't need to tell it to me. It was obvious. The idea of love itself made her laugh. We met many people in love in our mission. She always seemed to wonder why was it so important. I always tried to explain it to her. But her mind didn't seem to catch it. Besides she was a flirt, not serious for sure. But she liked to take advantage of her masculine appearance to seduce girls, though she didn't intend to date anyone.

And one day... Elsa Gray, the friends that introduced me to her was attacked. I don't know what happened to Haruka that day... But she sounded different after the fight. I assume it's the time she stopped running, running from me. A sparkle of hope raised into me when I heard her tell me that she wouldn't let me go home tonight. She brought me to the restaurant, then to the beach... And after she made me a proposition. She knew I lived alone in an appartment my parents rented in town, so she asked me if I wanted us to be roommates. It would be more easy for our mission, she said. I accepted.

The final fight finally arrived. We received a phone call from Eludial who said she found the holders of the talisman and that she wanted to make an alliance. We accepted reluctantly. I was feeling something bad would happen. I would protect Haruka no matter what. She looked so down. She didn't want to make this alliance. But we had too. She looked at her hand in disgust. I took it into mine. It was so sweet. Her warm and sweet hand. I wanted so much to walk with this special hand in mine, I wanted so much this hand to hold me. I played with it, caressing it with my own.

Our relation had changed in the passed weeks. Haruka saw me more as a woman now. I hadn't really this impression before. Maybe it always was there, but maybe more obvious because now we are in serious. Before she never really played with me. But lately she began to use the same seducing method she uses when she flirts, but with something different that I can't point. When I say we are in serious, it's not really this... It's just that I'm glad that she see me this way... or I think she does. Before I think I was just her best friend, the porcelaine doll Michiru Kaioh, the little miss perfect she was proud to be with. It amused her, this way people had to look at us, thinking we were a couple, a perfectly matching couple because the two of us were so beautiful and intelligent, as they said. I surely was the kind of person everyone expected her to be with. And this way she could play get rid of her fans "Oh sorry my girlfriend's arrived., Ja ne!"

But today something would change. I was going to die.

As expected, Eludial's proposition was a trap... I quickly was caught. Haruka ran to save me. I didn't want her to do such a thing. We said it before entering, we said our mission was more important... I said it because I knew this would happen. I knew I would die for her if necessary. I just didn't want her to do the same.

"Neptune!"

"It seems that I have the holders of the talismans... Your little friend doesn't have much time to live. But she still have more than you!"

"There's no way I can hold a talisman."

"Want to see?"

She pointed her gun to Haruka. If I expected that... Us? Holders of talisman? How ironic. I free myself and run to Haruka. I hear her yell, but why? I feel the balls of the guns piercing my skin. The pain is unbearable. But I have to get up, for Haruka. As I get up with difficulty, more balls hit me. I'm going to die after this for sure. I get up once more, this time, no balls. But Haruka seems to come back to her senses and kick Eludial ankles, making her loose balance and fall on the floor, then she throws in a big hole near us. Haruka is safe, I let myself fall on the floor. This pain is unbearable. I feel her arms around me. Is she crying? I can see tears in her eyes.

"Michiru! No! don't let me!"

"Haruka... Please take it. You'll need the talisman. Continue the mission."

"No!"

"What's the matter Haruka? You always keep saying we're just partners."

"You perfectly know it's more than that. You can't ask me that. Give me this, I'm the one who must..."

"No way! I won't let you!"

I free myself from her with the little of strength I have left. I grab the gun before she can react and return it on me.

"Michiru! NO!"

I looked at the scene in horror. It have been so quick. She pushed me aside and grabbed the gun before I could make a move. She didn't have to do it. She was too good to die. Michiru is an angel. I embrace her body left on the floor. So much times I wanted to hold her, to kiss her. But I was affraid, affraid of loosing her. I know she loved me back all the time. But I preferred her not to know I loved her. For situations like this one. First I ran away from her, she was all I wanted but she deserved better, and I thought I wasn't made for love. I am the wind, a wild bird, I thought love would be a cage. I know I was wrong. I love her. For weeks and months I tried to convince myself she was just a friend. I kept sounding ignorant about love in front of her. I seduced people... Maybe it was because I needed to feel she was jealous. But it was mainly to make her feel I didn't want love. Because doing that, I showed her the difference there was between she and all the other girls. I never tried to seduce her. Maybe it worked in the contrary of what I expected, because with that I placed her in a special position, she was the only one with whom I was serious. Now I realise it meant she was the only one for me. The one who knew the real me. The only one I opened my heart to. Except that She never knew I loved her... Now she'll never know. That day I asked her to become my roommate, I intended to tell her everything. But I reminded our mission, I couldn't tell anything before it is ended. In case we would have won, I would have kissed her and said to her all what I hid for so long.

I hear someone running to us. I release Michiru's body cautiously and I catch sight of Usagi. I still have her broach. It's time to hand it back. I can't continue this damn mission without her, and they need my talisman too. Michiru's is beautiful. It's a mirror, it fits her perfectly, she's so graceful and beautiful. When she'll look into it she'll just see the most beautiful person in the galaxy... No she won't look into it, never.

Usagi is arguing, she doesn't understand why I have to do this. She's so young. I barely listen to her. Michiru is gone. What's the point on living? I think I'll just let Usagi and the others fulfil the mission. There will be only one talisman missing. I push her away then I shot myself.

I suddenly feel life coming back to me. But was I really dead. A sword is floating in front of me, along with Michiru's mirror and another strange object. I don't know this green-haired woman, but she sounds familiar. Michiru's by my side, she is safe! I can't believe it. The holly grail is there! we succeeded! But the situation complicates... Eludial is there too and tries to get a hold of the grail. Sailor Moon runs side by side with her and finally catch it. Is she the messiah? It was her all the time? It seems so. She fights Eludial and wins. Then she falls. It wasn't her after all. So our mission isn't ended. But for the moment I have other things in mind. I let everything going. Usagi leaves with her friends and Sailor Pluto. Michiru and I must find our helico. Once we're alone I break. I can't hold myself back anymore. Tears run on my cheeks. I thought I had lost her.

"I thought you were dead. I couldn't bear it, Michiru, I couldn't!"

"I did this because I wanted you to stay alive, I wanted to protect you."

"Never do this again!"

"Haruka we have a mission, each other life..."

"You cared for me today more than you should have, it's not fair. Never ask me to make our mission the priority. If I can save your life I'll do it, and that is all."

"Why?"

I fill the gap between our two faces by a long and passionate kiss. Then I part, she looks forbidden and surprised.

"Because I love you."

A tear is running on her cheek. She smiles. I feel sweet lips caressing mine, light arms embracing my waist. Then her lips reach my ear and whispers the most beautiful words I ever heard her saying.

"I love you too Haruka."

There's many fights to come. But I don't care since she's here with me. For her I could do anything. For her, this silly world is worth saving.


End file.
